Right Here, Right Now
by Elaine Marley Threepwood
Summary: How Emma and Killian's pancake breakfast should have gone; with no interruptions! CS One-Shot (SMUT) :)


**Hope you enjoy! This is my first time ever doing anything like this. I love Emma and Killian and I couldn't get that 'pancake' scene out of my head. I've read so many great stories on this site and I thought it was time I tried my hand at one of my own. Thanks for reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters associated with the show. This is purely fiction and does not reflect any opinion of the owners of the property.**

"To hell with the pancakes" she murmurs as she slides her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck, pushing him back against the dining room table. He sits back pulling her closer, his knee sliding between her thighs, bringing her flush against the front of his body. Her hands roam down his neck, fingers sliding under his unbuttoned shirt to press against his chest.

"I can't help feeling like we're about to be interrupted" she laughs.

"Aye, love. That does seem to be our fate." He chuckles in response. With a flick of her wrist she adds a protection spell to the physical lock on the front door. Hearing the click, Killian raises an eyebrow in a questioning smirk.

"Just in case" She shrugs. He smiles more broadly and brings his hand to the side of her face, pushing his fingers back into her hair, grasping lightly and angling her head back so the smooth column of her neck is exposed. She moans softly and leans back into his hand, her breath hitching when his teeth graze just under her ear. He bites down a bit harder, just to hear her gasp, before soothing the spot with his tongue and a kiss. He continues placing kisses along her jaw, heading back for her lips as he pulls at the tie on her robe with his fingers, deftly releasing the knot. Kissing her slowly, he pulls her close with his hook against her hip, while pushing her robe open slightly and letting his fingers slip inside to feel her warm skin. Tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth he pulls back from the kiss and looks into her eyes as he trails his fingers up the center of her torso. He cuffs her neck for just a moment with his whole hand, a soft growl in his own throat, before trailing back down and running his index finger along her collarbone, pushing the robe as he does and letting it drop off her shoulder.

She stares back during his movements, biting down on her bottom lip and moving her hips softly against his leg. Her hands continue their own exploration, moving down his neck to his shoulders, and finally back into his hair. He leans back into her neck, placing an open mouth kiss there, hand moving down to the swell of her breast, before murmuring in her ear. "I don't think I'll ever tire of these quiet moments, Swan. Darling.…." He says the last endearment on a whisper, and she can hear the smile in his voice.

"Me either…. Captain… although…" and she pauses for affect, smirking now herself when he pulls back, eyebrow raised of course in silent question. "I was thinking we could make this a slightly…. louder moment, if you're up for it."

"Good thing we didn't even make the bed then." He growls and moves to stand up. She pushes him down and he looks at her just a little surprised.

"Right here, right now, Captain. No waiting, no interruptions." And as if to prove she's serious she takes advantage of his momentary shock to start unbuttoning his shirt. He looks down, and then back up at her through his lashes, the old Captain Hook showing through just a little. He leans back to let her finish and allows her to push his shirt and vest off his shoulders and onto the table behind him.

"Gods, Emma" he growls as he leans back in. He pushes her robe completely off her shoulders and pulls it down so she can slip her arms out, instantly back around his neck with her hands in his hair as the robe falls to the floor. His hook is on her back now, pulling her in close as they crash into a passionate kiss, now a little frenzied with the heat of the moment. Tongues and teeth and moans and sighs. His hand tugging on her ass and sliding down almost, almost where she wants it most. He pulls his hand back, bringing it down in a stinging slap against her ass cheek before grabbing the spot and massaging as she groans into the kiss.

"Killian…" They pull apart, panting a little and look into each other's eyes; blue and green, the colors of the sea crashing and swirling together in the intensity of the moment. She sees the flash in his eyes a moment before he moves, and she feels the excitement shoot down to her core, intensifying the ache that's already begun there. He stands up and spins them around, reaching down behind her and lifting her up onto the table, pressing in to the space between her knees. He helps her to place one foot on a nearby chair, while he pulls the other up against his hip, his hook around her calf. She leans back to support herself on the table top and he surges forward to take advantage of her position. He leans in and begins biting, sucking, kissing his way up her torso, the same path his fingers had traveled a few minutes before. This time he moves to her breast and kisses the pink peak, already pulled tight with pleasure. He follows the kiss with his tongue, and teeth, biting down before sucking her nipple into his mouth. She pulls one hand out from behind her to slide into his hair and pull his head against her chest.

"Oh my god, Killian. Yes!". He makes sure to give her other breast the same attention, before pulling back, taking her with him so that she sits upright, pulled completely flush against him. He shifts his hips forward, allowing her to feel the hardness of his length pressing against her core. Leaning her forehead against his, she gasps and moves her arms around to _his_ ass and pulls him harder against her aching core. This time it's his turn to groan before moving in for another frenzied kiss. She pulls her hands back around and places them flat against his chest, sliding down from there to the top of his jeans. She lets her fingertips sink just below the waistband, earning a small growl from the back of his throat. He moves back into the kiss, nipping at her lips as she unbuckles his belt, pops the button on his jeans, and then slowly pulls the zipper down. She pushes down on the top of his jeans and he steps back slightly to step out of his shoes and socks, and pull his jeans and boxer briefs off. Now completely bare to each other, they each take a moment to let their gaze travel the length of the other. Emma bites her lip and Killian runs his tongue over his, his hand moving to his hard length and stroking slowly while taking her in.

"You're a sight, Swan" He says, licking his lip once more.

"Come 'ere, Captain." She responds, while leaning forward and cupping his balls in her hand. He lets his hand fall away and she replaces it with her own. "God, Killian. We really haven't had enough of these moments."

"Aye, love" he manages, a little raggedly. "I love you, Emma. And believe me from now on we'll be sure to take the moments when they're given. Hopefully in every single room in this house." His voice drops a little on the last sentence, and Emma feels another shiver of excitement shoot across her arousal at the promise in his tone. Her inner walls clenching and throbbing a little now with need. He pulls another chair close for her to prop her other leg on, and then steps more fully into her space once more, his length now pressing right against her swollen core. They both rock their hips a little as another passionate kiss begins, this one just a little slower. She pulls back, smirking, and leans back onto her elbows on the table, grateful his shirt and vest are there to give just a little cushion. He raises an eyebrow at her in yet another unspoken question, his hand back on his length, guiding it over her slick folds as their breathing picks up.

"I love you too, Killian" a pause… " now, fuck me, Captain" She says with a smile.

Killian half groans, half roars out his response. "Fuck, Emma!" And then back down to a growl "Right here, right now, love" And with that he guides his length to her opening and pushes in just a couple of inches, feeling her walls squeeze hard against him. They both throw their heads back and moan at the sensation. When their eyes meet again he pulls back slightly, before pressing in all the way. He's not rough, but he moves steadily. A cry of pleasure escapes her lips, her eyes closing momentarily. Her name is torn from him in an almost shout; "EMMA! Gods!". He begins to move his hips, thrusting in and out just an inch or so each time, her walls still too tight for larger movements.

"Yes! Killian, oh my god!" She cries as her muscles begin to relax and he is able to pull in and out almost all the way. She moves her arms and lays down fully on the table, one hand reaching back to grip the far edge, the other moving down to where their bodies are joined. She makes a "V" with her fingers and slides them down around the base of his length, feeling him as he thrusts into her welcoming heat.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Snow, being who she is, of course already has a binder packed with wedding ideas. David chuckles again as he looks down at the white monstrosity when he pulls to a stop in front of Emma and Killian's house. "Have fun, dear. And remember; try not to come on too strong. You know Emma, and this.." waving his hand towards the binder, "is a lot. She'll love it, but give her a few minutes to process before asking her to decide on a cake flavor, or color scheme, or reception playli…"

"I know, David! I'm just… excited!" She says with a spark in her eye, cutting him off.

"She'll love it." He says simply, leaning in for a soft kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too" She says on a sigh. "But don't drive off just yet. They may not even be awake!"

She gets out of the car and heads up the steps to the front door. David shakes his head and laughs when he sees her pull out her key immediately rather than knocking. Too excited for social niceties.

She moves to put the key into the lock but to her surprise it won't go in, like something's blocking it. She blinks and tries again, noticing this time the shimmer of magic moving across the door. Worry starts to creep in. And then she hears a cry from inside the house, that sounds a lot like Emma.

"EMMA!" She exclaims, but her voice is drowned out by a male voice shouting Emma's name at the same time as her. She blinks again, worry changing to something she can't quite place. Then she hears Emma's voice again, and the worry has distinctly transformed into mortification.

"Yes! Killian, oh my god!" comes Emma's voice again. And Snow is backing away and running down the steps as quietly as she can, back down the walk and flying into David's truck. She presses her back into the seat and looks up at him, eyes a little wide.

"Snow, what's wrong? Was that not the right key? Why didn't you knock?"

"Because, I could hear them…. talking…. and I was just thinking that maybe I should let them have the morning to themselves, you know?" She smiles up at him but he looks at her incredulously.

"You just literally _ran_ back to the car, Snow. What happened? Are you sure you heard them? Maybe it was just the tv or someth…."

"Oh no. That was not the tv. They were definitely awake; and they were…. they were making tacos, David!" She sits back, sighing.

"Making tacos? At this time in the morning?" Snow looks at him pointedly. "Tacos?... OH! Tacos….." and with that he throws his head back an laughs.

"Really, David?! This is not funny!"

"Oh it's a little funny. And at least you know the wedding is definitely still a go" and he laughs again as he pulls away from the house, Snow still looking a little mortified.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Did you hear something a second ago?" Emma asks breathlessly.

"No, love." His voice coming in pants. "But your fingers around my cock and the feel of your tight cunt has me a little distracted." He says as he continues to thrust into her.

She smiles at his words. "I like it when you talk dirty, pirate…Oh….yes, right there! Oh don't stop, Killian!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Swan. Do you like the feel of my hard cock inside your cunt, darling?" He says with the lilt of Captain Hook.

"Oh god, yes. You feel amazing!" she moans out, lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"mmmmm" he hums in the back of his throat. "Touch yourself, Emma. I want to feel you come around me, love." He says slowly. It's half command, and half desperate request.

She looks into his eyes and then pulls her fingers from around the base of his shaft and begins swirling them over her most sensitive spot. She throws her head to the side, moans tearing from her mouth now with each thrust of his hips. She feels the pressure building to that point just before the avalanche.

"Oh don't stop, Killian. I'm so close!" she cries and an instant later the pressure breaks and the avalanche is set free. Her back arches off the table and her legs wrap more tightly around him as her body shakes with the feel of her orgasm. Killian leans forward and groans at the feel of her walls clamping down around him, but it isn't quite enough to send him over the edge yet. He continues to thrust into her as she comes down from the peak, but he slows to a lazy pace. She opens her eyes and reaches out for him. He grabs her hand and pulls her so that she's sitting up flush against him again, moving in for another passionate kiss.

"You're a sight, Swan" he pants

"You're repeating yourself, Captain" she pants back.

"Am I? Well…..as I said, love… distracting" He stills almost completely in her as the kiss becomes slower as well. "But I haven't completely lost focus, Swan. There is still plenty of time left in this moment". He pulls back then, allowing his length to pull free of her body. They both inhale sharply at the loss of contact, but he quickly takes advantage of the opportunity to drop to his knees and a moment later she has all the contact she could want in the form of his mouth and fingers against her.

"Mmm" he hums, "You taste divine, love". He continues licking and sucking her folds for a few moments, reveling in her moans and sighs.

Finally he stands, pressing back into her space, and kisses her. Their mingled tastes and smells are a heady combination and they are both breathing heavily again in a moment. He moves back and pulls her hand to guide her off the table. Sitting in a chair he continues tugging on her hand until she moves closer to straddle him in the chair. She looks into his eyes as she rolls her hips against him, before letting her head fall back as she enjoys the sensation. He takes advantage of her exposed neck once more and begins kissing his way from her neck back down to her tight peaks, once again using his tongue and teeth to tease out her pleasure.

When he pulls away she moves to look into his eyes once more, while lifting her hips and sliding her dripping core along his hard length. Slowly…. slowly, she sinks down onto him, their foreheads resting against each other as they experience the stretch and squeeze of the move. Emma begins to roll her hips again, keeping him seated deep inside. As the friction of his hair against her clit builds, she can feel herself moving towards the avalanche once more.

"Killian…" she gasps, "Oh my god, you feel incredible…"

"Emma" he groans as her movements become a little jerky as the pleasure overtakes her. "Let go, love. Let me feel you come around my cock again, there's no better feeling in all the realms…. Fuck!". His hand and hook are around her hips and he pulls her in closer, resting his head on her shoulder as the orgasm hits her. He bites down on her shoulder, not wanting to go over the edge himself just yet.

Instead, he stands them up turns her around, pushing her forward over the table. She lets her torso rest fully on the table, her limbs blissfully heavy after the last orgasm. Killian lines his length up against her swollen folds and is ready to thrust in, but he can't resist touching her and tasting her again.

She's expecting his thrust and is surprised when she feels his fingers instead, humming in pleasure. "Gods, you're beautiful, Swan. Every part of you." He leans in and begins licking and sucking. She moans and rocks back against his mouth, enjoying the feeling. It's over quickly though and he's back standing behind her, his cock back in his hand, intensely hard. She turns her head so she can just see him over her shoulder, and she watches his face as he pushes in in one fast motion making them both cry out as he sets fast pace.

"Fuck, Swan! Come with me, darling", a strangled cry falling from his mouth. "Oh, I'm so close, love!"

He leans in and reaches around to begin circling her clit with his finger. She fists her hands into his shirt and vest underneath her on the table, letting out small cries with each thrust of his hips.

"Killian!..."

"Emma!..."

And then the pressure breaks once more, pulling her body tight, her hands gripping the shirt tighter. He thrusts one, twice more and then he's screaming his release right along side her. "Ahhh! Yes! Gods!", each word punctuated with a small thrust.

He collapses back into the chair again, Emma now laying her whole weight body on the table. He massages her hip as he watches remnants of his release spill from her and drip down her folds, onto her thigh. "I love you, Emma. And that definitely made me happy, love!" He kisses the soft flesh of her ass and resting his forehead against her. He places one more kiss on her hip and then stands, leaning over her to place kisses down her spine. As he does so, he runs his hand up her thigh and up through her folds, cleaning her at least slightly, and enjoying the way her hips move as his hand runs over her sensitive flesh once more. He turns to the sink and rinses his hand as she lifts up and turns around to face him, leaning against the very edge of the table.

"Thank you, Killian. I love you". Meaning so much more than the events of the morning, and he smiles in understanding.

"Anything for you, darling" And he walks back to her, kissing her gently, the passion still there, but now at a smolder rather than a bright burn. "Come, love. Let's go shower and then I want to actually eat some of those pancakes you made. I've worked up quite the appetite!"

Emma laughs and leads him up the stairs, her hand on his hook. "Come on, Captain" Turning to remove the protection on the door, and magic their clothes upstairs. She shrugs and smiles at his raised eyebrow; "Just in case!".

 **Wow, that was so much fun. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters associated with the show. This is purely fiction and does not reflect any opinion of the owners of the property.**


End file.
